Acid Eyes and The Devil's Lies
by Sofie-xiii
Summary: The Clown Prince of Crime, the one the only, Axel known throughout Gotham is feared and fantasied about unlike any other villain. But someone is clearly trying to get a message across to him, by killing his men one by one. Who is it? And what message exactly are they trying to get across to him? M due to: Language, sexual content, and potential gory content


Axel threw his cup of scotch clear across the room, a snear consuming his face until he saw it shatter inches from his most trusted henchman, Frost, head. Frost however was unphased by his lunatic boss's antics, in the many years he had worked with The Clown Prince of Crime he had learned to be significantly less sensitive. "All I'm sayin' boss is that when the boys went to check out the spot down by the docks, your dear friend Jack was done-zo. They said they found him tied to a chair and shot between the eyes." Axel ran his hand through his wild red hair, making the already messy locks messier so.

"You know what I'm wondering Frost? Who the hell would take Jack out? He was practically invisible, a mouse among the rats he palled around with. No one but you, me, and the goons knew he was even somewhat valuable." The clown felt himself growing angrier and angrier as he thought harder about the situation he was in. Not a soul in Gotham payed so much the slightest attention to the runt, the clown had made sure of it. Few knew good ol' Jack was a tech whiz and even fewer knew he was a special pal to the infamous clown. Before Frost could muster up so much of a thought, Axel grabbed a paper weight off his desk and hurled it across his office. The weight knocked a teddy bear off its place on one of the two book cases in Axel's private office, which prompted Frost to take a step towards the door once he saw the bear hit the floor.  
"Frost! I told you to get rid of that stupid bear months ago! Do I have to do everything myself?! GET OUT!" With a bow of his head Frost exited the office, leaving a seething Axel to himself. The lanky man paced back and forth between his desk and a wall of windows displaying a breathtaking view of Gotham city illuminated by its many lights. With every few steps, Axel found himself glancing at the poor bear lying on the floor and feeling a twinge in his heart. After another minute of pacing Axel gave up and strolled over to the bear, picking it up and staring at it intensely.

"You know, Charlie, I always say I'm gunna get rid of you, but something holds me back. You were a stupid birthday gift, I'm a grown man, what would I need a toy bear for? You're not even suited to have an explosive hidden inside! I don't know why I bother with you." As Axel's acid green eyes stared at the limp bear in his hand, memories flooded his mind. Memories that involved a blonde psychiatrist turned partner in crime, memories of nights spent dancing in clubs with blaring music, memories of nights filled with passion and nails digging into this back. The clown rolled his shoulders as he let out a bark of aggression. Axel put Charlie back on the shelf he called home and shifted his gaze the city that knew his name like common knowledge.

Everyone feared Axel, women threw themselves at Axel, and a certain bat made it his mission to end Axel. All forms of attention were appreciated, in his days before his first trip to Arkham Asylum Axel was known as quite the party boy. The wild man frequented his clubs throughout the nights while his goons committed bank robberies, murders, or heists. He would take women to his private rooms littered throughout his clubs, make deals, and do anything that would give him a rush he craved twenty four seven. The clown had been living the dream life. Then one night changed it all, one night the bat had a screw loose and caught the clown off guard. That night had been an end to an era, Axel had gotten thrown into Arkham.

xxx

The clown had been put into a special cell with top notch security. He wasn't allowed near other inmates, so his only human interaction had been with his weekly sessions with his assigned psychiatrist, Dr. Quinn. From the moment Axel first laid eyes on the doctor, electricity ran down his spine. Something about the small blonde had enticed the much taller male, and Axel knew he had to make the doctor his.

At first Dr. Quinn had been cold, sticking to the planned out therapy sessions and ignoring Axel's advances completely. So the two had danced, the doctor asking questions and Axel changing the subject entirely or asking questions of his own. It continued on this way for two months until Axel had decided to throw the doctor a bone, he opened up even the slightest about his feelings. The clown had talked about his home life, his father, and the torture he went through growing up in a madhouse. It had been a lazy Thursday afternoon, Axel sitting on a couch as Dr. Quinn sat in chair with a pen in hand and open notebook in lap.

"That had been it", he had told the doctor, "growing up in a madhouse was and is my motivation to put smiles on people's faces. Everything I do is for the greater good of the jokes I want to play on others, jokes on the bankers who stole from its people, on the drug dealers who make people silly happy, and most of a all a joke on that crabby old bat so he can finally crack a smile." Axel had laughed bitterly at his own words, he found that he was surprised that everything he said was in fact true. So when he shifted his eyes from the ceiling of the room to the doctor sitting before him, the smile playing on the blonde's lips was a pleasant surprise. Axel swore he had never seen a smile that could drive him mad until then.

Sessions from then on became less about understanding Axel and more about the two understanding each other. The blonde had chuckled nervously feeling like a high schooler talking to someone so much out of their league before revealing anything about themself. "I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell anyone anything I tell you during our sessions Axel. I know that for you to trust me, I must trust you, so I am." At the time of course the clown had had no idea what the doctor was going to reveal to him but was relishing in the fact the doctor wanted to reveal anything to him at all.

"Come on doc, trust me, I won't share anything your pretty little mouth tells me. Of course, it would be easier to hear what you have to say if you weren't so far away from me, and can't you do anything about taking these handcuffs offa me? I gotta say baby, I'm all for using them, but somehow I think they would be more fun on you." The blonde who stood at five foot five got up and moved to sit beside the Clown Prince of Crime, key in hand, and caution left far far behind. Once the clown was free, he simply handed the cuffs over to the doctor and smiled wearily. "You're so good at doing what you're told you know that?" Dr. Quinn had blushed deeply at those words and blushed even deeper under the weight of Axel's gaze.

"You know, everyone told me to be careful around you. They all said you're nothing but a playboy, and a deadly one at that." The blonde's ocean blue eyes met the clown's acid green ones and it took every ounce of strength the somewhat older man had in him not to pounce then and there. No, if the clown wanted the doctor, he would have to play his cards right.

"I am a playboy honey, but maybe I've just been looking for a playmate on my level." The blonde had smiled at that, timidness long forgotten.

"You don't say…" That was all it took for Dr. Quinn to open up about their own troubled past. Having a good for nothing con artist dad and nagging mother, sleeping with teachers to change unsatisfactory B's to the A's that were well deserved, and committing petty crimes just for the rush of it. Axel found himself growing more and more attracted to the small doctor before him, he was torn between wanting to protect the small blonde and tearing them in half. Dr. Quinn on the other hand knew their feelings quite well after that very first interesting session. The doctor was falling in love with their patient.

With five minutes before a session coming to a close, Dr. Quinn was anxiously toying with the handcuffs in their hands. The Clown Prince found it adorable and put his pale hand over the equally pale hand of the doctor.  
"Don't fret my pet, we don't want anyone knowing you give me special treatment right? Go ahead and cuff me, it's okay." Axel pulled the doctor into his lap so that the blonde was straddling his lap and they could easily stare into each other's eyes. The clown leaned in close to the blonde and smiled as he heard their breathing hitch in their throat, "But trust me baby, before long I'll be the one putting the handcuffs on you." Axel took that moment to close the distance between them and kissed the pretty pink mouth he had been starving for. The doctor refastened the cuffs on the older man and eagerly returned the kiss. The clown began to chuckle and pulled back,"Well Dr. Quinn, I look forward to our next session."

As the doctor rose to their feet a small smile played on their lips and a certain fire sparked in those ocean blue eyes, "My name is Roxas, Axel, I'd prefer if you didn't call me Dr. Quinn anymore when we're alone." The redhead stood before the blonde and stared down at him a wild grin pulling at his lips.

"What a beautiful name, but oh so serious, I'm going to call you Roxie got that baby?" Again the blonde blushed under the gaze of the older man. The way all of his colors intermingled made the younger male excited, his wild red hair, his acid green eyes, and the small purple tear drops beneath his eyes; the Clown Prince of Crime was simply beautiful.

"You can call me anything you want, Axel as long as you call me yours." The smaller male's feistiness was enough to make Axel purr in pleasure. Why, oh why, did the smaller boy have to excite him like that moments before their time together was coming to an end. What the clown would give for more time with the unbelievably enticing doctor.

"Trust me Roxie, baby, you're gunna feel like mine once I'm out of here." And so had ended one of their many sessions. Two months later Axel broke out of Arkham with the help of Roxas. Frost and Axel's goons shot up the place leaving a clear escape route for the crazy couple. Hand in hand the clown and his new partner escaped into the night, their laughter intermingling with the screams of those left behind at the Asylum.

xxx

Memory lane wasn't the most fun path for Axel to wander down, so he did what any sane man would do when missing an ex lover, he turned to the bottle of scotch on his desk. The redhead was a sex god, why he missed some insignificant blonde was beyond him. He hadn't been _that_ good in bed, he hadn't matched his every laugh quite as perfectly as the clown had thought, hell the blonde had been a pain in the ass half the time. Switching back and forth from doing as he was told to going against Axel's own words. The blonde had began to think too highly of his position in Axel's life. Roxas was nothing more than a space holder, an experiment. He was the only other guy Axel had been with, and the redhead knew that would remain to be the case. Boys didn't interest the clown, well, no one really interested the clown but that was beside the point!

Axel was antsy, nothing was helping his mood now. Not alcohol, not memories, and not that stupid bear that wouldn't stop staring at him. He needed to get out, he needed to calm down then do some serious thinking. With Jack out of the picture, Axel would have to find a new mouse to mold into his own personal rat. This would not be fun, and it was going to cost him a pretty penny; that penny being repaid in the blood of whoever killed Jack in the first place. "That fucker is going to pay...FROST!" Within seconds Frost returned to his boss, curious as to what his request would be. "I'm going out, I'll be at the main club until further notice, send a few extra guys down that way. And go check out the docks some more, there has to be more than meets the eye there. I want any possible clue as to who could have done this to Jack and why." With a quick nod Frost disappeared, one day that guy was going to get a very high pay raise. Axel made his way from his office to his room. He threw open the closet and put on a pair of black dress pants that hung low on his hips and a purple dress shirt that matched the ink on his face perfectly. Giving himself a once over the clown ran a hand through his hair, "He was nothing, and you're devilishly handsome. There's no point in thinking about him anymore." The renowned felon made his way to his parking garage with one thought on his mind, and that was to believe the line he had to tell himself every time he went out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Greetings all! Hope you liked this relatively short intro chapter to my new story. This is an idea I have toyed with for a long long time and decided to finally try my hand at seriously sitting down and writing by myself. I hope to continue on strong with this piece, so please like/review/follow c:


End file.
